


Slayer (Vid)

by thedothatgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this how a slayer dreams? Action overview of slayers past and present.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slayer (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how a slayer dreams? Action overview of slayers past and present.

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/thedothatgirl/pic/000d3b31/)

  
Title : Slayer  
Length: 1.49mins  
Music : Instrumental trailer music from  'Black & White' (Film 2008) apparently but I can't confirm that.  
Downloads : small WMV and two sizes of AVI from [here ](http://www.artofvidding.co.uk/btvsvids.html) or  see it embedded.  
  


Note: I have, for a long time now,  wanted to edit an action vid featuring the slayers, so when I found this piece it felt right for the mood I wanted to convey so here it is.

 

 


End file.
